Fin
by Atropos 7
Summary: At the end of Seisouhen, many things were left unresolved. This is my attempt to resolve them. It does not differ from the OVA ending, but elaborates on the fate of Kenshin and Kaoru after their deaths; and that of their son, Kenji. Seisouhen spoilers.
1. Chapter one: An End and a Beginning

I'm going to repeat, do NOT read this story if you haven't seen the Seisouhen OVA's. It is a MAJOR spoiler, and you really should get the full experience. Anyway, this is a story I wrote a day after finishing the entire animated and OVA series of Rurouni Kenshin; a several year long relationship. The ending left me tearful and unsatisfied, so I have created a sort of ending of my own. It is titled "Fin" or "end," because this is where everything ends. No, don't go back to the main page!! It's not different from the OVA ending, not really. I just wrote a little about what happens to Kaoru and Kenshin, and their son Kenji. It begins after Shinta dies, and Kaoru sees that his scar has finally disappeared. Now, Yahiko and Kenji and everybody are out looking for her, and since I don't think that she dies at the end of the OVA, I wrote from when they find her in the sakura grove to the very end of the OVA, when Kenji is walking down the road with his girlfriend. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or the ending of the Seisouhen OVA would have been more explicate. I think I know the name of the genius that does, but I will not insult him by misspelling his name.  
  
Fin  
  
They found her several minutes later, tears of joy and grief running down her pale cheeks.  
  
"It's gone," she repeated, as they approached, "His scar is gone. At last, he is at finally at peace."  
  
They looked at the already stiffening form of the rurouni, who had just begun his last journey, and saw that the cross-shaped scar, which filled so many of each of their memories, was gone. His left cheek, still damp from his wife's tears, was a smooth and blameless white.  
  
"Kaoru..."said Yahiko hoarsely, his face revealing his helpless grief. "Oneesan..."  
  
She held out her arms, and he ran into them like he was ten once more. She held him in her lap as he sobbed. She turned to her son as she ran her hand up and down Yahiko's head, soothing him.  
  
"And you?" asked Kenji, his voice catching a little at the end, "When will you be at peace, mother?"  
  
"I think it must be soon. Can you forgive me, Kenji?"  
  
He would not look at her, but only gazed at the lifeless body of the man on the ground before her.  
  
"Yes," he whispered, his voice rough with unshed tears.  
  
"Can you forgive him?"  
  
There was a pause, as Kenji looked almost thoughtfully at the scene before him; his eyes were drawn back to the content and peaceful smile on his father's face. He looked back to the loving face of his mother, who smiled gently at him though tears were streaming down her face, and answered almost thoughtfully,  
  
"Yes. Yes, I think I can."  
  
She held out her other arm, and the three of them sat there on the grass with the sakura blossoms falling all around them, mourning the loss of the man who had meant so much to all of them, though in different ways.  
  
"My boys," Kaoru whispered throatily, "My anata, my otoutosan, and my sochi; and my jikei. I love you all..." Her head slumped against Kenji's shoulder, and her azure eyes, so much like those of her young son, closed forever.  
  
All of the sudden, she was alone in a place filled with a soft, radiant white light. The place seemed to her to have no end, but to go on forever in all directions. When she looked down, she saw that she was wearing a soft, pure white yukuta. Her slender frame, which her long illness had turned gaunt and skeletal, had filled back out, and that the tightness and pain in her chest was gone. In place of it, light of the place filled her mind and soul, and she was filled with a calm sort of happiness; but the one thing that would make her happiness utterly complete was missing...  
  
"Kaoru-dono," whispered a gentle, loving voice that came from all around her. All of the sudden, Kenshin...Shinta was standing before her. He enveloped her in a tight embrace, sighing contentedly in her ear. For a moment, they simply rested in each other's arms, so happy to at last be together. When they finally pulled away, she lifted a hand to his cheek and smiled.  
  
"Still gone," she whispered, "Now you can't say that you don't deserve happiness."  
  
"No," he said, and smiled, "My vow is fulfilled; I am at last worthy of your love, and we are together."  
  
"Together," she closed her eyes and whispered. They kissed.  
  
"Aishiteru," she said, looking deep into his violet eyes.  
  
"Aishiteru Kaoru," he answered.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
He smiled, and hugged her again.  
  
"A few moments ago, it was hell. Now it is the highest heaven I could ever imagine."  
  
She smiled back, and returned his embrace.  
  
Terms:  
  
Aishiteru: I love you  
  
Anata: darling (wife to husband)  
  
Jikei: elder brother (Sano)  
  
Oneesan: elder sister  
  
Otoutosan: younger brother (Yahiko)  
  
Sochi: son  
  
*This is not a one-shot; there are one, perhaps two more installments. If people like this part, I'll post the others; so please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Fate and Eternity

Here is the next installment of Fin. It picks up where I left off, and goes to the end of the OVA. I have tweaked the lines at the end a bit to suit my purpose; hope no one is offended. And I added some dialogue at the end. Oh, Amaya is sort of my character; she is a character in the Seisouhen, at the very end, but she did not have a name. Since I'm setting this scene just a few days after their deaths, it is logical to assume that Kaoru knew about Kenji's girlfriend; so I gave her the name Amaya: night rain- I liked it. Anyway, I think that it should be a few days at least since they have died. I really poured my heart and soul into this story; hope its good!  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, and never will. I have simply stolen the characters, but I promise to give them back.  
  
"Now we are together for ever; we can watch our son grow up and live a happy life with Amaya; we can watch Yahiko finally marry Tsubame; we may even see Sano and Megumi admit their feelings. And when they die, they will come here and join us in this paradise."  
  
"Even Sano?" she asked, smiling.  
  
He smiled back, and pushed her hair back from her face.  
  
"Even Sano; though it may be by the very skin of his teeth."  
  
She laughed, a clear, sweet sound that echoed and re-echoed in the stillness.  
  
"Kaoru," he said softly, tracing a finger down her cheek, "Koishii. This is only the beginning of the beginning; we have eternity before us."  
  
"How do you know so much?" she asked.  
  
"I was here a whole ten minutes more than you," he said, teasingly, "and you learn much in this place in a short time. Can't you feel how much you know already?"  
  
She could. She suddenly realized that she felt eternally wise, as though all the world's secrets were revealed to her. It was a wonderful sensation.  
  
"I hope they're not too sad," she said, more to herself than to Shinta, "It doesn't seem fair if they are, with us so happy; but how would I know if they are?"  
  
"You can see for yourself," he answered, and all at once they were looking at the sakura grove where all their pain had ended forever; and the blossoms continued to fall.  
  
"What...?" she began, but Shinta put a finger to her lips, and gestured to the path before them. A young man wearing a purple gi and carrying a sakabatou over his shoulder was walking up it, followed by a girl in a pink kimono with an indigo ribbon in her hair; a ribbon so like the one she had worn long, long ago. Seeing that ribbon brought back many happy memories; but they paled in comparison with the glorious present. Kaoru recognized the two figures as her son and his sweetheart Amaya; normally it would have made her happy to see them together; but her small son looked so lost and bewildered...  
  
"Kenji," she breathed wistfully as they passed.  
  
She saw her son stop and turn to look at the sakura grove; he stared right at the place where the two of them were standing, with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Kenji-kun," asked Amaya, her brow furrowing, "What's wrong?"  
  
Kenji continued looking and the clearing where the sakura blossoms fell the thickest.  
  
Kaoru could almost swear that he could see them. She smiled gently at him, and bowed her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shinta do the same.  
  
After a moment, he turned back to his sweetheart and said,  
  
"Nothing. Much." in a brisk, almost cheerful voice. He continued on his way, smiling.  
  
"Hmm," said Amaya, not convinced. She turned to follow him, giving one last glance towards the small clearing. The blossoms really were beautiful this time of year...  
  
"What was that about?" she asked as they strolled down the path.  
  
"I'll tell you about it later," he said. "By the way, that ribbon looks very nice on you."  
  
"Really?" asked the girl, pleased.  
  
They continued walking.  
  
"Let's be happy together, you and I," Kenji said thoughtfully, smiling at her.  
  
"Aa," sighed Amaya joyfully.  
  
"You, and I, and some friends of mine," he continued, after a moment, "No matter where we end up, we should come back here, every year, and watch the blossoms fall. They are so beautiful..."  
  
"Of course," she said, and took his arm. They kept walking down the dirt path, growing smaller and smaller; just before they were out of sight, Kaoru saw her son turn and quickly plant a gentle kiss on the girl's cheek.  
  
Kaoru eyes filled with tears as her son and his beloved passed out of sight. She felt her own anata wrap his arms around her neck from behind.  
  
"Do you feel better now, koishii?" he asked, and she could feel his smile in his words.  
  
"Hai," she said, and she meant it with all her heart.  
  
Shinta looked down the path with a pensive but content smile on his face.  
  
"It seems fate," he said, "is giving our son the happiness she begrudged us for so long."  
  
"Until now," she answered, turning her head to give him a long, sweet kiss.  
  
"Hai," he answered when they pulled away, smiling, "until now."  
  
Terms  
  
Aa: yes, sure  
  
Anata: darling, beloved (wife to husband)  
  
Hai: yes  
  
Koishii: beloved, darling  
  
-kun: Mr., master, boy (title of respect-honorific)  
  
Sakura: cherry, or cherry blossoms  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed: Ymir-chan, my first reviewer (^_^) asked a provocative question; what disease did Kenshin and Kaoru have? Sites I have been on say anything from TB to leprosy to some kind of STD -. If anyone knows for sure, or if it says in the magna, please include this information in your review.  
  
This is not the end, although, like last time, it seems like it; there is one more chapter; and to all the Sano fans, I have thought of a way to include him. Megumi too. The next installment will be short, but sweet, I hope. Happy reviewing! ^__^ ~Atropos 


End file.
